


School Of Half-Bloods

by BlueSoul4034



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Leo Valdez Is Not Dead, M/M, Memes, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, No OC POV, No Ships with OCs, Original Character(s), Other, POV Multiple, Post-Series, Sad with a Happy Ending, School Dances, The movies never existed, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSoul4034/pseuds/BlueSoul4034
Summary: After the *traumatic* events of the PJO books, the Seven, plus Will and Reyna, get an exclusive invitation courtesy of the Olympian Gods to attend a boarding school made for Half-Bloods. Cue struggling to get grades over a C+, bullies, classes, popularity, all the necessities to survive school. And of course, finding out that not only the Olympian Gods have kids, a lot of minor gods have them too.Or basically, an idea I had that I'm reviving because quarantine.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Precy Jackson/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Author's Note- A

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (and other related subjects to said matter) does not belong to me. Neither does the AU of a school, a boarding school, but I'm assuming that I have the original idea of a School of Half-Bloods (someone correct me if I'm wrong, and I'll refer to the school as SOHB to make things easier for me and people as readers.)

And any original characters, whether they are a minor role or a major influence on the story, they belong to me.

Leave suggestions or whatever in the comments. Or don't.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1-Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aha- sorry for not posting immediately- procrastination and being unmotivated lol
> 
> enjoy xd

**Chapter 1- Arrival**

**POV- None**

**Date- July 30, 20XX**

  
  


After the quite traumatic events of the PJO book series, both camps reported quiet activity. Little to no monster attacks on either camps, no needy gods demanding the service of their kids, it was a normal summer almost. Most demigods took advantage of the peace and used it greatly, spending time with one another. As the end of July approached though,the plaguing fear of going back-to-school quickly settled upon both camps, including the Seven (Including Reyna, Nico and Will, they’re needed for plot).

Maybe not every single one of them, for example, Percy was not as worried about getting kicked out of another school, he seemed to be more concerned at the sight of Jason barreling at him at...about 24 mph. About that speed, Percy couldn’t tell since the other was far away. On accident, Jason skidded past Percy and almost fell into the lake, catching himself and running back to Percy. 

“Did you hear?”

Jason asked, looking exasperated. Percy, being confused, shook his head. Sighing, Percy was then brought all the way to the Big House, where he saw his friends already there. He guessed they were waiting for him, whoops there. After everyone there had calmed down, Annabeth opened the letter that was addressed to all of them. Everyone sort of shoved each other out of the way to see what it read, since Annabeth wasn’t reading it aloud.

“Just read it out loud, so no one’s skull gets crushed, got it?’

Nico called out from the back of the room, a handful of other demi-gods agreeing. Sighing, Annabeth creased out the paper of the letter and began to read it aloud. Of course, Percy didn’t really pay attention to what she was saying but a few main details: something with half-bloods, a boarding school, gods and goddesses, and uniforms. Maybe it was some sort of school that gods went to? To like...learn how to be a god? A cool, chill god, like Hestia, or Poseidon. That’d be much better.

“-and finally, the date of when school will begin is August 17th. Of course, as new students, we’re scheduled to arrive three days before to get a tour, uniforms, schedules, and needed supplies.”

Annabeth finished off the letter, and neatly folded it back up to place it back in its envelope, and turned around to face the group of slightly confused people. After having the quite sudden realization that absolutely no one, besides Reyna, had paid hardly any attention to what she had said, and left the Big House in a huff, making the rest of the group still inside slowly disperse until nobody was left. For 15 days, they all were told to go home, if they had one in that matter, and/or pack items like essentials, and items that they could use to decorate a small area that they liked. Posters, small plants, photos, all that fun stuff. It was a little odd since they had over two weeks to do it, but nobody complained too much, since a few people had trouble deciding what they wanted to bring, not to name names or anything. One day before they had to leave, August 13, everyone was rounded up and brought to a train station outside Camp Half-Blood, and instructed to wait for a specific train. 

“That’s...really vague.”

Annabeth muttered, her grey eyes studying every single detail, scouting for anything relatively dangerous. She had her suspicions, which was a little obvious. Several trains passed by the group, until Annabeth confirmed that the one that was stopped at the station a few minutes later was the one that they needed to board. The train car they all boarded had a handful of other people on there, who all looked about their age, some looked a little younger or older. On the train ride to their destination, the train stopped a few times. People entered but nobody left the train, and the PA system made some short announcements stating the location. One thing that Percy, being bored on the ride noted, was how the location jumped. First, it started in New York, then jumped all the way to Alaska, Illinois, Washington, Iowa...the train seemed to jump to every U.S state, even jumped to different countries. Like it was a magical train. That teleported.

It was pretty cool.

Eventually, the train slowed down for what seemed to be another stop, but the people on the train seemed to be mistaken, once the person on the other side of the PA spoke.

_ “We have arrived at our destination, please take all items with you as you part from the train.’ _

Picking up said items, everyone left the train in a little bit of a rush, most people being astounded by the sight before them. The station was placed on one of four large islands, the first island held the station and a main street that held stuff like shops. Second island held what seemed to be temples, third held what seemed to be apartments, likely dorms, and the final and largest island held a humongous building, which was a school.

“Since I seemed to be the only person who seemed to actually care about the letter, we are at what is probably the only school designed for demigods. The principal of this school gave us an opportunity here, so we have to split into boys and girls. Girls will go to the dorms, and the boys to the school.”

Annabeth explained, and began to walk briskly towards the docks, all the other girls following her, leaving the remaining demigod boys left very confused on where to go. Eventually, they figured out that they should head down to the docks and take a boat to the fourth island, possibly to meet a guide or something along those lines.

With the girls, they all went to the docks, there were three different boats with signs naming the island, each island was color coded. School island was red, the dorms were blue, and the temple island was white. Boarding on the blue boat, they all talked about stuff like the demigod boys, what would happen at their new location, not really gossip of course. The boat took off, riding over salty waves and the boat stopped at the dorm island. 

“So, Annabeth, where ARE we supposed to go anyway?”

Piper asked, her choppy brown hair blowing in the wind. Annabeth explained to her, and the other girls that they were to meet the people who would help tour them around. They all went into the girl’s dorm, where four girls were waiting for them. The first girl there had pleated, medium reddish-pink hair, and similarly colored eyes, and small black hearts on both of her cheeks. Second girl had blond hair in a ponytail, identical to Annabeth’s, but with sleepy, dull green eyes. Third, she had loose brown hair that was slightly wavy, and had bright, hopeful golden eyes, and the final girl had white-greyish hair, and eyes that seemed to hold the world in them.

“Hey! You must be the new students from Camp Half-Blood, right?’

The girl with brown hair firstly approached the girls, which all of the girls nodded too. Smiling, the girls handed each of the CHB girls a schedule, a uniform that included a dark blue blazer, white button-up dress shirt, black knife-pleated skirt, also included dress pants, black leggings, and dress shoes, that came in a large backpack with each individual girl’s name embroidered with different colored thread. Annabeth had light blue, Piper had pink, Hazel’s was gold, and finally,Reyna had a bright red. 

“Your names are color coded with the godly parent you have. And, before I forget, introductions since we are going to have to tour you around for the next three days. I’m Serenity, I’m a daughter of the goddess Spes.”

The brown haired girl, now named Serenity explained. Pointing at the girl with reddish-pink hair to the girl with blond hair, she told the girl’s names and their godly parent one by one.

“That’s Carmen, a daughter of Cupid, Arianna, a daughter of Atlas, and finally, Hailey, who is a daughter of Hypnos. “

The CHB girls were slightly speechless that not only the Olympian gods had children, but quickly accepted it, and each girl was paired with the already-student girls to help find their dorm that had each god or goddess. Piper, who was paired with Hailey, asked why there were two different rooms for each god and goddess, Hailey explaining that there was one room for boys and another for girls. It was understandable, and for safety precautions. 

After finding their correct dorms, the new girls found their beds made and the books needed for each class, plus two journals per class. Each girl dorm was impressive, and matched the needs for each god/goddess. Aphrodite’s room had a golden-pink lighting, and at the back of the room was a set of vanities and makeup, but there were also depictions of a foamy sea, and a beautiful, rosy sky behind it. A golden apple tree twisted in the center of the room. Aphrodite’s sacred animals were also painted everywhere. Piper found it welcoming, and not pushing anyone to wear makeup or break hearts to be a true child of Aphrodite. Athena’s had silver lights lining the walls and ceiling borders, and also light blue lights. Bookshelves lined the spaces in between the bunk beds. An olive tree twisted in the back of the room, and owls were painted around the room. In the back, different craft makers, such as looms, easels, and other stuff were available.

In the Hades dorm, Hazel expected it to be some dark, dank area that loomed of the aura of the Underworld, but she was greatly mistaken. Different colored, luminous crystals lit up the room in rainbow colors. A cornucopia was painted on one wall, different things spilling out of it. She was happy with it, and adjusted to it happily. There were more than just her and Nico as kids of Hades or Pluto (Roman and Greek kids were mixed). They belonged somewhere.

And finally, Reyna with Bellona. A four-horse chariot was painted on two parallel walls. A single armour stand was at the back, with the traditional armour Bellona wore. Different types of weapons that Bellona used in war, or was often seen with, such as sword and shield, or whips. The lighting came from the torches that lined the walls, with protective covering over the open flame. There were also bookshelves that held literature and poetry that held Bellona’s name with it. 

All the girls sat down on their beds, smiles on their faces, feeling happy and content. They felt...belonged. Wanted. And that was perfect for them.

  
  


The boys of Camp Half-Blood had a different experience. 

“Percy, if anyone on this boat falls off, we’re counting on you to not let us drown.’

Leo joked, Nico proceeding to threaten to shove Leo off the boat if he didn’t shut up. The boat ride towards the school island was similar to the girl’s, salty, a little choppy, but no accidents occurred during the ride. After arriving, they had to admit, the sight of the school looming over the group of them was a little intimidated. 

“So...where do we go?”

Nico asked, absolutely nobody having an answer. Luckily, three boys approached them, and eventually they were glad to find their guides. Until another boy, looking generally more haphazard looking, ran up to the other ones. Doing a run-through of the simple looks of each boy, the first one, the boy who had just ran up to them had hair that seemed to be blowing in a more severe wind that didn’t exist, his hair was a light brown, and his eyes looked like wind was blowing inside them. Second boy had black hair, also with a buzzcut. Multicolored spots that resembled glitter sparkled in his hair, and had deep blue eyes.

Third boy had black hair, a color that looked quite similar to Nico’s, but had some locks of hair the color of pomegranates, his eyes the same color. And finally, the last boy had tan skin, dark brown hair, and had sharp, olive green eyes. 

“Now that we’re all here, we know your names, but you don’t know ours, so...introductions. I’m Houston, a son of Heracles. Dude with pomegranate hair is Parker, a kid of Persephone, (cue looking at Nico), black buzz cut man is Noah, with a son of Nyx and finally, windy haired boy is Adam, a son of Aeolus.”

Houston explained, and the CHB boys were handed their uniforms, dark blue blazer, white dress shirt, black pants (during warmer months they could be exchanged for shorts), socks and dress shoes, in a large backpack similar to the girl’s ones. Percy’s name was embroidered in blue, Jason had an electric yellow, Leo was a golden-red, Nico’s was gold, like Hazel’s, Will got white, and Frank had a more brownish red color. And their schedules along with that too, but it’s not relevant at the moment. 

“So, welcome to the School of Half-Bloods, or SOHB is what people usually call it though. The school is about 3 stories high in most places, besides the gym, swimming pool, and theatre. “

Parker spoke, walking through the halls of the school, allowing them to soak in the different hallways so that they could get more familiar when finding their classrooms. There were 8 classes in total, and different classes could be taken depending on what someone wanted to be later, like they expected any student there to actually know what they wanted to be when they grow up.  **If** they grow up. 

For example, Percy was interested in the class that talked more on aquatic life, and biology. The school had a lot of different classes, and at different levels that were exchangeable if a student found a higher level class extremely difficult. And of course, there were extracurricular activities, like drama club/theatre, math club, art club, and other ones. The school was big, but none of the CHB boys complained since it worked out for them.

After their little tour , everyone went back outside to the dock to meet up with the girls. All of the couples (besides Will and Nico since they were already together) met up. Jason and Piper, still kind of not getting along as a couple like Percy and Annabeth, just hugged and made small talk with one another. Out of the corner of his eye though, Jason would see one of the boy tour guides looking at Piper. With a mix of what seemed to be admiration and...idolatry. Love. Jason brushed it off, probably dismissing it because it was warm and everyone was flushing up. 

After swapping tour areas, the boys were able to get their needed books and saw their new dorm rooms. The boy’s Hades room was the same as the girls, Poseidon room smelled like a salty ocean, had a circular fish tank in the back, the blue-green lighting also helped bring the aquatic theme to the dorm. Zeus dorm had clouds painted on the ceiling, the lights came froms lights shaped like lightning bolts, and an olive tree was in the center of the room, a holographic eagle glided around the room too.

Apollo’s room was very bright, and sunny. A laurel tree lay inside of a ring of 7 blue larkspurs. Will found out that the plants in the majority of every dorm, each god’s sacred plants and sometimes sacred animals were there. Frank, over in the Ares dorm, a serpent statue curver in the center, protecting what looked like a series of different types of birds. The room had an orange glow, with it not really saying that all Ares/Mars kids are actually violent people, just ones that can be protective. And Leo’s dorm finally, it was more..rustic and mechanical than the other dorms, in the walls were built-in desks with different toys and trinkets to mess around with. A fennel tree was in the center of the dorm, and gears that moved were the energy source for the lights. 

And that was quite it.

Over the next three days, the demigods from Camp Half-blood were shown around all three islands, the order their classes were, helping them get adjusted to their new surroundings. Everything went extremely smoothly so far, but for Jason, he wanted to start hanging around Piper, since they hadn't been getting along, but it seemed to be that every chance that Jason got, was taken away by that Adam kid. Of course, Jason still had to brush it off, since he was probably just trying to be friendly. 

  
  


If only, if only they knew what was going to happen the next day, when school begins.


End file.
